


Everything

by Pummamango



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Lemon, M/M, MCYTober (Video Blogging RPF), Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pummamango/pseuds/Pummamango
Summary: A DreamWasTaken x OcA different reality where Mishi looks back into the past, trying to figure out where it all went wrong.Was it when she got exposed infront of everyone? Or was it when she first stumbled onto DreamSMP lands?
Relationships: Dream/OC
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

"Stand on the platform Mishi, once the lava flows down you have to move with the bridge as it brings you to the prisoner."  
Mishi walked to the spot, staring at the lava as the heat eased her nerves. Though still tense she looks to the side, avoiding eye contact with the warden.  
"Sam are you sure he wanted to see me?"  
"Yes, he wouldn't stop throwing the clocks into the lava unless I'd get you here. Now please look forward."  
She nodded, bringing her attention back to the lava. A few moments later the lava reappears. The platform begins to move beneath her, she stumbles from the sudden movement but manages.  
"Call me when you're done." Sam presses the button to replace the lava.  
"Yeah.."  
Mishi is brought face to face with him, the lava encases them together. She studies him, all of his features. Though not saying a word mainly because she doesn't know what to say. She doesn't even know why she's here, why Dream wanted to see her. Mishi does a small spin looking around his cell, analyzing her surroundings. She looks back at him as she crosses her arms.  
'why the hell does he want to see me after literally everything?' She thought to herself as she exhales. Closing her eyes for a brief moment.  
Flashback: I pull my black hood of my cloak over my hair. Dashing between the trees as I follow my compass. I start to see tall towers in the distance, a smile forms as my long journey could be coming to an end. Slowing down as I reach the outside perimeters of the Dream SMP. I hear two men talking so I climb on top of a tree. Crouching as I watch a man wearing a beanie and another man wearing a red and white shirt walking away. Once they were out of view I jump down, running into the land. Then I hear a familiar voice yelling. I snap my head towards that direction as I see a man with horns tear down a building. I frantically run towards him. Once I got to the building I take a deep breath, this was the moment I have been waiting for.  
"Schlatt?"  
He snapped his head towards Mishi. Already pissed off from the man in the beanie from earlier.  
"Who the fuck are you and what do you want from me?" Schlatt stops mining the white house and throws his pickaxe at her.  
Mishi swiftly catches the tool, a part of her cloak opens and reveals her body. Schlatt notices this and it grabs his attention.  
"A woman? You surely didn't sound like Nikki, plus I've been taxing the hell out of her so surely you aren't her. Who the hell are you?"  
"You don't recognize my voice at all...?"  
"You're acting like I'm supposed to."  
"Kind of...but it's understandable since you haven't seen me in ten years."  
"What are you like one of my crazy ex's?"  
Mishi lightly laughs as she slowly removes her hood, her small cat ears perking up from her hair. She softly smiles as she looks up at him with her brown and blue eyes.  
"I understand if you still don't remember me but-"  
Mishi's speech gets interrupted by Schlatt lunging at her, picking her up into a hug and spins around.  
"Holy fucking shit Mishi?! How the hell did you find me? And why?!"  
As Schlatt smothered her in questions Mishi only laughed. Once Schlatt set her down she was finally able to speak. Her once bright face turned sour.  
"You left me by myself to take care of mom! You fucking left me to take care of our sick mother and you knew she had no chance of survival so you just left a nine year old to witness death first hand! What the hell?! And you couldn't wait and take me with you? Or am I such a fucking burden to deal with?"  
Schlatt was taken back from her words, all of the old memories folded him. When their mom got sick, when he fled, when he found the Dream SMP.  
"I-I'm sorry Mimi-"  
"No, you don't get to call me that when I had to take care of myself at such a young age. And we could've done it together but you didn't want to deal with your little sister!" Mishi pushed Schlatt, tears flooding in her eyes. "Do you even want me?! It seems like you're living perfectly fine anyways! Is this what you wanted? Was it a bad decision on my part for searching you for answers? And maybe to have an older brother again or did I make another poor move?"  
"Mishi I love you with all of my heart but I couldn't bear watching mom die like that, I should've taken you with me but I wanted mom to have someone by her side when she passed."  
"You couldn't have waited?! Two days later after you left she died. You couldn't have waited two fucking days Schlatt?!"  
Sapnap and Punz were walking around, mainly looting people's bases as they heard yelling in the distance. Both men were curious but Punz didn't want to get involved yet Sapnap was the opposite. Sapnap dragged Punz to the source of the noise. They noticed Schlatt waving his hands in the air and an unfamiliar girl with long hair yelling at him. They looked at each other and whispered to each other questions of who that might be. Punz thinking it was Niki but Sapnap disagreed, saying Niki doesn't get that hostile. They hid in another building closer to them as they opened a window and continued listening to their conversation.   
"I was barely able to take care of myself once I left, I couldn't have taken care of the both of us."  
"That's not my fucking point Schlatt. You were insanely stupid for leaving in the first place and even more selfish for not coming back to check on me! How I had to hunt you the fuck down after all of these years is my point! Do you still even love me? Do you even tell others about me? Do you even miss me? Do you even fucking care about me?!" Mishi stepped forward to him with every word. Standing tall and furious as her claws begin to come out.  
"Of course I care about you! I miss you so much-" Schlatt gets cut off by Mishi punching him in his cheekbone. Schlatt falls to the floor from the unexpected movement.  
"Your actions says otherwise..!" Mishi's voice begins to break, tears flowing down from her cheeks.  
Sapnap covers his mouth and Punz eyes widen. They whisper to each other thinking she is Schlatt's ex or something.  
Schlatt gets up, noticing her vulnerable state and grabs her hand and pulls her into a hug. Gently rubbing her back and whispers sweet nothings in her ear.  
"Mimi I love you so much... I'm so sorry that I left you in the first place and I should've checked on you or even better not have left. I'm so glad that you're here now though, I want you to stay here if you can... I want my little sister back. I want to watch over her and be a better brother. I want to make up for everything that I've missed. I'm so so so sorry Mimi. Please forgive me."  
Mishi pulls away and wipes her tears, regaining herself again. She looks Schlatt up and down for a moment then softly smiles.  
"I forgive you."


	2. Chapter 2

Mishi snapped out of her thoughts. She watched Dream slowly inch closer to her. Dream reached his hand out but freezes, retracting it.  
"How are you..?" Dream was hesitant with those words, not knowing his position with Mishi.  
"How am I? You ask me how I am after everything?" Mishi stared coldly in his pleading eyes.  
"You hold onto the past too much darling..."  
"I hold onto the past so if someone was looking for sympathy and forgiveness, I remember what they did to me and others."  
"Oh come on now, that was hinted towards me wasn't it?"  
"Dream why am I here? You could've asked for anyone else but why me?"  
"I still care about you Mishi, you know? Even after everything..."  
Flashback: I wipe the sweat from my forehead as I stare at my hidden base from afar. It was hidden in the tall mountain. A waterfall sliding down the side of it. I smile as I jump down from the tree and walk through the water, revealing my home. I sigh with contentment, heading to the kitchen to make food for the week. As I finish cooking the steak I hear footsteps. I pull out my dagger from my thigh and throw it towards that direction. I watch as the knife flies towards two men but the blond one catches it swiftly. Then raven head surprised from the events.  
"Calm down we come in peace." The blond one stated as he walked towards the kitchen, setting the dagger onto the counter.  
"Yeah, uhm...who are you? We haven't seen you around before and we know everyone here." The raven stated following close behind the blond while glancing around the base.  
"You guys have been stalking me out of curiosity haven't you?" Mishi pulls out ingredients to bake a cake.  
"Yes we have, and we are sorry for that. Aren't we Sapnap?"  
"Yes we are Punz, can we settle in and get to know each other or do you have other plans for tonight?"  
Mishi looks up at them, looking both men up and down then softly smiles.  
"Go ahead and put your armor and shoes by the door. You're welcomed to explore around my home, I don't mind. Both of you can ask me any questions you want just as long as you don't run your mouth about me to others. Good?"  
Both of them take off their armor and shoes by the door, nodding in agreement. Punz sits down at the kitchen table watching Mishi bake and is excited to ask any questions he want. On the other hands Sapnap explores the base, going to each room and through all of the chests.  
Mishi notices Sapnap's disappearance and calls him out on it.  
"I've been lurking myself, so I know you're known for looting, Sapnap. So stop going through my shit will ya?" Mishi chuckles along with Punz as Sapnap appears from hall and sits next to Punz.  
"So, what's your name?" Punz asks.  
"Mishi." She replies as she gives both boys a glass of water.  
"We saw you yelling at Schlatt-" Sapnap gets interrupted by Punz elbowing him. "-And we wanted to know why." Sapnap finishes his sentence while glaring at Punz.  
Mishi stops mixing and looks up at them, studying the men.  
"You guys think I'm his ex don't you?"  
"We don't" Punz says while glaring back at Sapnap.  
"You guys are horrible at lying." Mishi pours the batter in a pan, slowly swinging her tail around.  
"Fine...but are you?" Sapnap questions.  
"No, I'm his sister. Little sister in fact."  
"But you're like a...cat. And he's a ram. How?" Sapnap studies her body.  
"You know there's a thing called cross-breeding." Punz interjects.  
Mishi makes a snap with her fingers.  
"Bingo. So do you guys have any nicknames I can call you?"  
"Not really...you can make one though, but I have to like it for you to call me it." Punz says.  
"I have hella. Like Sappy Nappy, Swipnip, etc."  
Mishi puts the pans into the oven, turning around and sits at the table with the boys.  
"You can just call me Mishi or Schlatt calls me Mimi, Sapnap is Sappy and Punz is...Punz."  
They all laugh together. The men lightly blush from her actions.  
"Well can we call you Mimi?" Sapnap asks.  
"Depends, are we going to become close friends?"  
"I believe so." Punz says while smiling.  
"Then sure!"  
"How old are you?" Punz continues the conversation.  
"20, you guys?"  
"Punz is 23 and I'm 19."  
"Why were you so angry at Schlatt?" Punz raises an eyebrow.  
"Long story short he left me to take care of myself at 9, I manage to hunt him down and now we are here."  
"This isn't a question but I love your eyes." Sapnap compliments.  
"Thanks Sappy"  
Punz gets slightly jealous, though shakes it off with another question.  
"So you're a cat right? Is there a specific or..?"  
"Mountain lion."  
"That's so cool!" Sapnap beams.  
"I guess so, are you guys hungry?" Mishi stands up and pulls out the cake.  
"Sure we can eat, right Sapnap?"  
"Yeah I'm pretty hungry."  
Mishi comes back with three plates of cake with utensils, handing it to the men.  
"How come you don't ask us questions about ourselves?"  
Mishi tenses from the question, though she hides it well.  
"I already know everything I need to know about you two, and that applies to everyone here. There's like 30 people here right?"  
Punz raises an eyebrow and glances at Sapnap.  
"Yeah?" Sapnap eventually answers.  
"So I got everyone...cool. I haven't really slept since I got here since I've made a journal of everyone here."  
"Journal?" Both men question.  
"Yeah so Schlatt helped me with it but I kinda know everything that I need to about everyone. I just need to put a face to a name."  
"That makes sense." Sapnap says.  
"Okay, well I'm getting kind of sleepy. You guys can crash here if you want I have extra beds. It's already dark and the mobs-" Mishi's rambling comes to a stop.  
"Thank you we will." Punz interrupts.  
Mishi nods and suddenly gets up and speed walks to her bedroom. Closing the door and opens her window. Hoping that the cold air will calm her. She paces back and forth going through another episode. Whispering to herself.  
"I thought I would be able to surpass this? God damn I hate it here, how I just suddenly act like this. Act, that's all I do. Everything I do is for others and never myself. I think? What do I know? Nothing. Right? Right...?"  
During this Sapnap and Punz get comfortable in their beds. Sapnap crashes from the sugar but Punz doesn't. Instead he slowly opens Mishi's door. Silently watching her pace back and forth talking to herself. Punz clears his throat. Mishi comes to a halt and looks at him with wide glossy eyes.  
"I-Is there something wrong with your room..?"  
"No there isn't, it's perfect."  
"O-Oh...Uhm then what is i-it?" Mishi tries her best to appear fine, hoping she pulls it off.  
Punz closing the door behind him, making eye contact with her.  
"Just wanted to spend more time with you is all. Mainly because you don't seem alright and I wanted to be here for you."  
Mishi tenses at the words, taking a deep breath and softly smiles.  
"I'm just really hyper from the cake don't worry Punzo."  
"Punzo? I like the sound of that actually."  
"Thanks.."  
"Mishi you don't seem fine though like literally. What's wrong?"  
Her breath hitches, frantically thinking of another lie.  
"Nothing's wrong, Like I said I'm just having a sugar rush. Maybe you should get some sleep."  
Punz nods, turning around and opens the door. Stopping for a second before closing it.  
"Have a good night sleep Mimi."  
Mishi puts her head in her hands once the door closes, trying to wrap her head around what the hell she is doing.  
"Why the fuck am I here? Why am I settling here? Why do I constantly lie...?"  
She keeps whispering herself questions and she makes an impulsive decision and jumps through her opened window. Jumping through different trees, not knowing her destination but that doesn't matter right now.  
"Why am I such a person pleaser? Why do I never want to open up about my problems? Oh! I know it's because I never had anyone to open up to so I don't know how to open up to others!"  
Mishi dodges between mobs. Still running like there's no tomorrow.  
"Be yourself they say, accept who you are they say, well what if you don't know who you are?!"  
The girl gets distracted by her thoughts and fails to dodge an arrow from a skeleton. It landing right on her side. She hisses in pain but decides to take care of it later, still running through the forest.  
"Why do I always push everyone away? Why do I always ignore the signs? Why am-"  
A creeper blows up behind her. Launching her forward into a tree. She weakly gets up and continues to run as sun rises.  
"I might as well let these mobs finish me off. I got the answers that I wanted. I could just disappear like Schlatt did before people get too attached to me."  
She climbs up onto a tree, hopping to each tree top towards a cobblestone tower.  
"But then it seems like Punz is already attached. I should go before I hurt anyone. I don't want to hurt anyone. I rather hurt myself than others."  
Mishi arrives at the tower, slowly walking back to her house.  
"Stupid fucking skeleton shooting me. Now I have to hurry up before anyone spots me. I don't have my fucking cloak on and I don't need anyone else knowing I exist."  
She walks on the prime path towards the forest. Then someone grabs her and puts their hand over her mouth. She lets out a muffled yelp as she tries to reach for her dagger which was left on the counter. Mishi uses all of her strength to throw her head back onto theirs. They release her long enough for Mishi to rip out the arrow in her and stick it deep into their exposed forearm. Nicking an artery. She stumbles back holding her side to slow her bleeding as the person rips out the arrow and their arm becoming a facet. They apply grab a healing potion and drink it. Mishi tried to get up and run, running on the prime path leaving a blood trail. Not long they enderpearl infront of her. Now they're in the sunlight she can see their features. A man with dirty blond hair, green eyes, a white mask on the side of their head, tall as hell, picks her up over his shoulder and jumps off the prime path. Mishi tries her best to get out of his grip but the amount of blood loss she's experiencing is taking a toll of her.  
"Who are you...?"  
"I should be asking you that! No one just finds this place and walks on in like they're welcomed here."  
"Answer me, who are you?"  
"You can call me Dream, now as I walk into my base and tie you to a chair until you bleed out for trying to kill me. We can get to know each other. What's your name mysterious woman?"  
"I already lost a lot of blood before you found me...I'm going to die before you can even tie me up."  
"I would give you a healing pot or a gapple but then you're just going to try to kill me again."  
"Dream you said...right..?" Mishi began to cough up blood.  
"Yeah, what's it to you?"  
"Heal me and you'll find out."  
"I'm good, intruder."  
"Schlatt won't be to happy to hear that you killed his sister... you bitch." Mishi began to get lightheaded, staring at her blood trail she's leaving on the grass.  
Dream rolled his eyes as he hands her a gapple. Mishi snatches it from him and eats it, regaining her strength but doesn't try to get out of his grip. Curious on where he's taking her.  
"Schlatt never mentioned he has a sister."  
"Can you act like I never said that?"  
"Why?"  
"Because I only said it so I won't die."  
"Dick move much."  
"Your point?"  
"But are you actually?"  
"What's it to you?" Mishi mocks him, Dream notices and wheezes. Mishi Immediately blushes.  
"Fuck you!" Dream manages to say between laughs.  
"You have a cute laugh." The gapple finally doing its job, Mishi fully regains herself.  
"You're just saying that to start a conversation with your killer." Dream states while blushing.  
"Stockholm syndrome? Couldn't be me."  
Dream wheezes harder as he opens his door and sets Mishi down inside. Dream calms down and began to be serious again.  
"No but seriously who are you?"  
"You got any spare clothes? I'm covered in blood my guy."  
"Answer the question."  
"No you."  
"If I give you a spare shirt will you answer my questions?"  
"Questions? Like plural? Give me a pair of sweats then maybe."  
Dream rolls his eyes as he takes off his armor and leaves, coming back with the desired clothes and throws them at her. Mishi catches it and slips off her black tank top.  
"Give me a fucking warning if you're just going to take off your shirt willy nilly."  
"You act like you haven't seen a girl without a shirt on, Dreamy."  
"Dreamy? Shut the fuck up." Dream blushes furiously and heads to the kitchen. Sometimes sneaking glances at Mishi.  
"Done big boy. Now Imma head out-"  
"No you're not, you're answering my questions before you leave." Dream interrupts.  
"You sound so fucking possessive." Dream was taken back at her words, slightly hurting him.  
"I healed you and gave you clothes, come on."  
"And you also tried to kidnapped me when I was weak."  
"You are someone I don't know that's in my lands, of course I'm going to."  
"Of course? So you've done this before?"  
"Oh come on now."  
Mishi shakes her head, softly smiling.  
"So you know my name, what's yours?" Dream leans on his counter, looking at her.  
"Mishi."  
"Mishi? Never once Schlatt mentioned you, and trust me I remember everything."  
"I thought so, it's fine." She sighs.  
"So you came here to find Schlatt didn't you?"  
"Yeah, I might leave though... I got the answers that I needed."  
"You have somewhere else to be other than staying in the SMP with your brother and his friends?"  
"I...I'm not welcomed here, and you made that clear."  
"I just didn't know you."  
"And knowing me is going to make things different?"  
"I mean it doesn't hurt to try and socialize."  
"I don't want to socialize, nor do I want people knowing I'm here, that I exist. Just in case I do leave, I don't owe anyone a reason."  
"Not even your brother?"  
"He's...not my brother."  
"But didn't you say-"  
"I don't see him like that...right now." Mishi interrupts Dream.  
"Oh."  
Mishi smells the clothes on her, for some reason she blushes from the scent. Dream notices and smirks.  
"Do I smell good darling?" Dream says with a devilish smile.  
"I-I- No- Yeah? No. No is what I meant." Mishi's face was red as she covered her face with her hands.  
"Don't be embarrassed, I know I smell good." Dream walks up to her, gently pulling away her hands from her face.  
"I fucking hate you."  
"And why is that precious?"  
Mishi takes a deep breath, her senses overwhelmed from his scent which is clogging her head. But she still knows what he's doing. She pulls out of his grasp, glaring at him with her stone cold eyes yet they're also glossy. Mishi remembers her past experience with this manipulation, causing her eyes to water.  
"Stop with the pet names, you don't know me but I know you. I know enough about you to know that you manipulate everyone for your benefit. I don't know what the hell you were trying to make me do for you but it isn't happening. I know I'm fucking cute and shit but you don't even know my name." Mishi stops, looking at him for an reaction but he just stands there, softly smiling. "Well?! Say something!"  
"I have nothing to say. I'm surprised that someone I don't know...knows so much about me. Which makes me so much more interested in you."  
"Fuck off with your hollow words."  
"Who hurt you so much to not trust me?"  
"I don't trust anyone or anything."  
"Why's that?"  
"Because I don't want to get hurt."  
"Who says I'm going to hurt you?"  
"It's plastered all over you!" Mishi waves her hands in the air.  
"You only see and hear what you want."  
"No I don't I hear and see everything, not just what I want."  
"You're cute when upset."  
"What the hell is wrong with you?"  
"I should be asking you that."  
Mishi's breath hitches. Unable to think properly as she freezes. Dream inches closer to her, whispering in her ear.  
"I cracked your code."


End file.
